


Приключения Горо в волшебном лесу

by Silversonne



Category: SMAP
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Что случится, если Горо вдруг очутится в волшебном лесу? Что произойдёт, если одного непутёвого ниндзя ненароком поцеловать?





	Приключения Горо в волшебном лесу

**Author's Note:**

> Фик-кроссовер, в котором Горо попал в мир «Nin x Nin». Если помните, это такой фильм про забавного ниндзя, которого играет молодой Шинго. Главные герои фанфика - Инагаки Горо и ниндзя Хаттори. Катори Шинго упоминается тут только за кадром.
> 
> Как выглядят наши герои:  
> Горо (костюмчик, я считаю, идеален для волшебного леса :D ) - https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/62069/46299006.22/0_b205b_3a9e7a98_L.jpg  
> Ниндзя Хаттори (пусть он и не в лесу на фото, но выражение мордашки отражает его характер и детскость) - https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/214545/46299006.22/0_b205c_a4d13b55_L.jpg

Глава 1

Если бы Горо однажды сказали, что он окажется в выдуманном мире, он подумал бы, что говорящий над ним шутит или перебрал лишнего. Но поблизости не было не то что баров, но даже пьяных товарищей по съёмкам, которые и без этого готовы праздновать и веселиться. Разумеется, какие бары в дремучем, страшном лесу?

Он отчётливо помнил, как после передачи они разошлись по гримёркам. Кимура как всегда устроился на общем диване и загибал что-то псевдо-философское на тему квестов, которые они сегодня проходили. Шинго с Цуёши будто ветром сдуло, Накай о чём-то беседовал с режиссёром, а вот он, Горо, отчётливо помнил, как зашёл в гримёрку, переоделся, выудил из сумки флягу с красным… вином, наверное, чем же ещё. А потом… лес, вековые сосны, сумерки… А Горо ни разу – ни разу! – в своей жизни ни одного костра не разжёг самостоятельно.

— Посторонись!

Горо не успел. Да и кто бы успел, когда на тебя несётся на огромной скорости гигантская белка-летяга или летучая мышь — но это был определенно не Бэтмен, потому что Бэтмен в чёрном и в Америке, а Горо был уверен, что он всё ещё в Японии. Итак, на него свалилось нечто тяжёлое и синее, и он до сих пор не знал, что это было. Синие летучие мыши — это уже белая горячка, не иначе.

— Ты жив? — спросили сверху, даже не подумав с него слезть. 

В бедро больно упиралась кривая коряга, дорогущие джинсы, небось, порвала, а ещё прическа… Горо внезапно почувствовал всё, что у него застряло в волосах: листья, траву, веточки, песчинки. Всё противно шелестело и начинало серьёзно раздражать.

— Слезь с меня, — сердито пробормотал Горо и попытался скинуть незнакомца.

— Слава духам, живой. Думал, я тебя прибил. Ты чуть на змею не наступил.

— Змею? — Горо в ужасе обернулся и чуть не подавился веткой, свалившейся ему с головы в открытый от удивления рот. 

На него смотрел и лыбился во все 32 зуба Шинго, но не Шинго-Шинго, которого Горо знал с детства, а персонаж из фильма… как его там… Про ниндзя, в общем. А ведь это было… Горо стал припоминать, в каком году его друг снимался в детском кино. Кажется, в 2004, а сейчас был 2009 год, и Шинго, разумеется, выглядел несколько иначе — взрослее, крупнее, щекастее, в конце концов. Этот даже смотрел по-другому, совсем не по-шинговски: не было в его взгляде настораживающей глубины, безумных чертят, прячущихся за широкой улыбкой — не было Шинго.

А был парень, которого больше всего на свете беспокоило, не навредил ли он Горо. Такой открытой заботы от Шинго Горо ни разу не получал.

— Хаттори, — представился юноша и быстро поставил оторопевшего Горо на ноги. Первым делом отряхнул пиджак и джинсы, потом начал вытаскивать листья и ветки из его волос. — Хочешь, научу тебя стремительно уходить с линии атаки? Так тебя никто не застанет врасплох: ни я, ни змея.

— Я сам могу. — Горо отодвинул суетящегося вокруг него Хаттори. Горо не нравилось, когда кто-то чужой, пусть даже как две капли воды похожий на Шинго, трогает его за волосы. Он такого и Шинго не позволял, за исключением тех случаев, когда спорить было уже поздно.

Хаттори надулся и отошёл в сторону, уголки его губ опустились.

— Не смотри на меня так, — взвыл Горо, хотя Хаттори на него и не смотрел, а разглядывал помятую траву под ногами. — То есть… ладно, можешь мне помочь. Только аккуратнее, ты мне чуть волосы не выдрал.

— Прости, я осторожно. — Ниндзя снова улыбался. – У меня уже есть хозяин, но я могу и тебя защищать, пока ты тут.

— Ты что-то про это знаешь? — Горо схватил чересчур старательного Хаттори за руки, но тот вывернулся и продолжил освобождать его от приставучих, как репьи, листьев. Горо нахмурился. — Ты что-то знаешь? Почему я здесь?

— Это я виноват, — протараторил Хаттори. — Я должен был вызвать лесного демона, чтобы с ним сразиться и сдать экзамен по демонопокорению, но перепутал последовательность ингредиентов и… Но я всё улажу, честно. Или мой папа уладит, хотя мне бы этого и не хотелось. Он меня обязательно накажет, если узнает.

— А что нужно, чтобы меня вернуть? — сначала Горо хотел сорвать на нём свою злость, ведь у него были планы на вечер, а из-за выдуманного неумехи планы рухнули в пропасть или, вернее, в дикий-предикий лес, но увидев выражение лица ниндзя, он передумал. Обидеть этого — всё равно, что обидеть ребёнка.

— Много всего, — шмыгнул носом ниндзя. Он задумался, и его глаза заблестели, но не от слёз, а как будто от предвкушения приключений. — Нужен коготь дракона, плевок старого лесного они, который живёт в дупле двухсотлетнего клёна, три змеиных чешуйки, корень землевойки и папин рисовый колобок.

— А рисовый колобок зачем? — удивился Горо. — Неужели всего остального недостаточно? Ну, я так, просто поинтересовался, — добавил он, заметив скептическое выражение на лице Хаттори. 

— Думаешь, я вру? Я, между прочим, пять дней ничего не ел, а из-за тебя… ой, ну то есть, не из-за тебя, конечно… Папа меня точно накажет…

Вид у ниндзя сделался такой несчастный и такой голодный, что Горо решил его накормить, благо с собой у него кое-что было. В конце концов, ниндзя не бросил его на произвол судьбы, а пытался придумать, как вернуть домой. Порывшись сначала в одном кармане, потом в другом, он вытащил солёные орешки и протянул Хаттори.

— Это вкусно, — пообещал Горо, увидев замешательство, с которым ниндзя рассматривал упаковку.

Хаттори быстро разорвал обёртку, чуть не высыпав содержимое на землю, засунул орешек в рот и прожевал. Ещё через мгновение лицо ниндзя озарила самая счастливая улыбка из всех улыбок, которые Горо когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Он ел орешки, смешно растягивая удовольствие, то откусывая по половинке, то сначала обсасывая соль, так что губы его вскоре сделались красными и припухшими. Он был такой трогательный и милый, такой по-детски непосредственный и радостный, что Горо, не успев подумать, что делает и зачем, подошёл и чмокнул ниндзя в губы. А потом ещё раз, но уже дольше и нежнее. Наверное, так хотел поблагодарить его за спасённую жизнь, Горо и сам не понял почему, но его сердце бешено заколотилось от того, какими мягкими и приятно-солёными оказались эти губы. Когда он целовал шутки ради Шинго, то ничего подобного не испытывал.

Горо закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, то увидел расширившиеся от ужаса зрачки Хаттори, а через секунду ниндзя уже не было рядом. Он взмыл куда-то вверх и пропал.

— Эй, прости. — Горо смутился. — Просто хотел тебя поблагодарить. Извини, не хотел тебя напугать.

В соседних кустах послышалось подозрительное шевеление и раздалось тихое: «Честно?»

— Честно, — подтвердил Горо. — Не бойся, выходи, я больше так не сделаю.

— У вас так принято благодарить? — кусты по-прежнему шевелились, но из них никто не показывался.

— Да. Мы часто так в группе делаем.

— А-а, ну, тогда ладно.

Кусты раздвинулись, и теперь от удивления глаза расширились у Горо. Перед ним стоял голый ниндзя в одном красном фундоси.

— Приём «Цикада», — объяснил он.

— Э… ясно. — Горо почесал правую бровь и одёрнул пиджак. — А где твоя одежда?

— Вон там, — Хаттори поднял палец вверх. 

— На дереве, — подтвердил очевидное Горо. — Окей. Всё нормально, я не напился и не сплю, я в лесу с голым ниндзя, который никогда не целовался и который от страха сбрасывает одежду, как цикада шкурку. Всё хорошо, я всё ещё психически здоров. Так, где там плевки они собирают?

— Это надо до ночи ждать, — радостно заулыбался Хаттори. — Значит, ты мне поможешь, и папа ничего не узнает?

— Угу, — кивнул Горо. Что ещё ему оставалось делать? — А это ещё что? Фу, гадость какая, и куда меня только занесло. — Горо стряхнул с пиджака крохотную зелёную гусеничку и поморщился.

Ниндзя подпрыгнул на месте и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Горо. Поцелуй уже не был солёным, зато сильным и чуть болезненным — от чувств ниндзя прикусил ему нижнюю губу. Горо покраснел и попытался отодвинуться.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Хаттори ему прямо в рот. — Видишь, я быстро учусь. Так прикольно. За что ещё я могу тебя поблагодарить?

— Стой, хватит уже, потом поблагодаришь. — Горо рассмеялся, нервно дёрнув плечом. Он шаг за шагом отступал назад, пока не оказался прижатым к дереву. — Лучше оденься, замёрзнешь ведь.

— Угу, — кивнул ниндзя и прижался к нему губами.

Если бы не самообладание, которому Горо научился в SMAP, то он бы не сдержался и ответил на поцелуй. Потому что ну очень хотелось, но он взял лицо ниндзя в ладони и отстранил от себя. Первый закатный луч высветил рисунок на щеках Хаттори. Горо провёл пальцем рядом с красной изогнутой линией.

— Не надо благодарить меня за всё подряд. Лучше потом, когда соберём все ингредиенты. Согласен?

Предложение явно расстроило ниндзя, но тот кивнул.

Через секунду Хаттори снова был одет и улыбался во весь рот.

— Пошли, — звонко позвал он. — Нужно успеть до захода солнца пересечь реку, — и стал спускаться вниз по крутой тропе.

— Ты уверен, что нам сюда? Эй, подожди, не так быстро. Мы точно не можем где-нибудь в другом месте спуститься? Я, в отличие от тебя, в ботинках на гладкой подошве.

Но Хаттори уже был далеко впереди. Поспешивший за ним Горо подумал, что в мире, где тропы настолько крутые и узкие, где драконы разбрасывают свои когти, а демоны плевки, он ещё не раз поблагодарит Хаттори, как, например, сейча-а-а-а-с… Горо не додумал мысль, поскользнулся на влажных листьях и кубарем полетел вниз. Невидимая сила остановила его падение, вздёрнула на ноги и теперь стояла в ожидании благодарности, закрыв глаза. «Ах ты, повторюшка», — подумал Горо и поцеловал счастливо улыбающегося ниндзя. Не мог же он, в самом деле, проигнорировать факт своего очередного спасения.

Глава 2

Горо был уверен, что в таких местах, как непроходимые леса, солнце садится быстро и резко темнеет. Не тут-то было. Сумерки заползали в чащу медленно и неохотно, словно сами боялись не только темноты, но и ещё больше лесных обитателей. За ниндзя невозможно было уследить: он то отправлялся на разведку, совершенно неожиданно возникая слева, справа, сверху (хорошо, что не из-под земли). То исчезал в кронах деревьев, не шелохнув ни одного листа, то неслышно шёл попятам, то вдруг начинал болтать где-то под боком, Горо не всегда понимал где. «Дай ему волю, трепался бы без остановки», — думал Горо. А ещё он думал о том, что Хаттори потому такой радостный и болтливый, что был здесь совсем один. Чокнутый папаша, лишающий его еды из-за всякой незначительной провинности, не в счёт.

— Пришли. Видишь, блестит? Там река. Ну, смотри же, между деревьями, видишь? Чего ты так медленно? Спускаемся, до захода успели, нин-нин. — Ниндзя бодро прыгал вокруг остановившегося Горо, который вглядывался в тёмную полосу внизу. — Да не туда смотришь, там овраг, а речка правее.

Хаттори схватил Горо за плечи и развернул в нужном направлении.

— Теперь видишь? — Ниндзя заулыбался ему прямо в лицо.

— Ты встал передо мной и закрыл собой обзор. Как я увижу реку?

— Ну и демон с ней, с рекой. Она же есть, видишь ты её отсюда или нет. Пошли скорее. Нам ещё корень землевойки копать.

— То смотри, то демон с ней, — ворчал Горо, пока они спускались-поднимались с одного крутого оврага на другой, не менее крутой овраг, а потом снова спускались. За это время Горо успел пару раз прокатиться на попе и один раз чуть не загремел в яму, но Хаттори вовремя его подхватил. — Как с тобой сложно. И скользко. Под ноги смотри, здесь все коряги на змей похожи.

— Так и есть, половина коряг в этом лесу — змеи. Только спящие, они ночью оживут, но у нас будет костёр, нам не страшно, — воодушевлённо поведал Хаттори. — Хочешь расскажу, как они охотятся?

— Ничего не хочу знать про змей. Почему бы нам не переночевать у тебя дома?

— Ты передумал? — Хаттори резко затормозил, и Горо чуть в него не врезался. Глаза ниндзя сделались совсем большими и тоскливыми. — Ты передумал? Хочешь, чтобы тебе мой папа помог? Как скажешь. Можем пойти домой, я ему всё расскажу, он быстрее поможет, это правда. Но я… мне… не очень… этого…

Взяв за локти замявшегося ниндзя, Горо подвинул того в сторону. Впереди сияла бриллиантовой рябью лесная река.

— Красиво и странно… — пробормотал Горо. — Сумерки, а сверкает, как будто солнечный ясный день.

— Речные светляки, — объяснил Хаттори. — Наслаждайся, пока мы не полезли искать плевок демона. Или ты…

— Не передумал я, не передумал. Просто забыл про твоего папу. Ты так переживаешь, как будто это не я, а ты попал в беду.

— Ты же не один, значит, ты не в беде. Когда-нибудь голодал по несколько дней?

— Никогда, — честно признался Горо, хотя поначалу ему очень хотелось треснуть Хаттори за дерзкие интонации в голосе. — Знаешь что, может, сначала найдём еды, а потом плевки искать будем? Я тоже проголодался.

— Нет. Сначала дело, а еда потом. Раздевайся.

Не успел Горо придумать ответ на неожиданное «раздевайся», как Хаттори уже использовал приём «цикада».

— Ты что, плевки в воде искать собрался? Или просто так искупаться решил? — недоверчиво уточнил Горо.

Не стоило смотреть на него так долго. На накачанные руки и пресс, на выступающие ключицы и загорелый цвет кожи. Горо тряхнул головой, прогоняя навязчивые мысли.

— Чего застыл? Тебе помочь? — не унимался Хаттори.

Сначала ниндзя освободил его от пиджака, Горо даже и не заметил, как это произошло. Затем попытался развязать ремень, насупился, поняв, что развязать не получится — всё дело в железной пряжке и нужно выбрать иную тактику. Не зная, как быть с коварной штуковиной, он присел на корточки и начал изучать хитрый механизм.

— Ты что делаешь? — От удивления Горо чуть не подавился слюной.

— Тебе помогаю.

— Перестань мне помогать, я сам. — Горо чувствовал: ещё немного, и он рассердится не на шутку.

— Какой странный у тебя пояс. Покажи, как ты это делаешь?

Подниматься ниндзя не собирался. Он с детским восторгом наблюдал, как Горо расстёгивает ремень, а потом так же радостно пытался застегнуть его сам. Ловкие пальцы быстро приноровились к тугой застёжке.

— Весело, — сказал Хаттори, в третий раз расстёгивая и застёгивая ремень.

— Я твоё новое развлечение что ли? Всё, хватит, научился уже. Хочешь купаться — купайся, только без меня. Прохладно в лесу, полотенец нет, домой не пойти. И не говори мне про костёр, ничто так не греет, как хорошее красное вино, тёплый плед и красивая девушка под боком.

Кажется, Хаттори ничего не понял, потому что поднялся с озадаченным видом, словно пытаясь соединить три составляющих тепла в одно целое.

— Вино мне нельзя — это табу. Ниндзя всегда должен иметь светлую голову. Девушки не должны меня видеть, и вообще никто, кроме хозяина, в течение года. На тебя это не распространяется, я же сам виноват. Зато у меня есть плед. — Он достал откуда-то из-под фундоси широкий мягкий плед, на котором гордо красовались следы от лап животных. 

Горо узнал только одни — кошачьи.

— Откуда ты всё это берёшь?

— Это мой камуфляж, — улыбнулся ниндзя и постелил плед на землю. Тот тут же с ней слился. — Не волнуйся, вода тёплая. Нам повезло, здешнюю реку греют саламандры, но они никому не показываются на глаза.

— Погоди, ты, правда, собираешься искать здесь чьи-то плевки? — иногда Горо казалось, что он всё-таки сошёл с ума, и лес, и саламандры, и ниндзя — всего лишь плод его воображения, взбудораженного чересчур активной передачей. — Но это же невозможно. Сам подумай, взрослый же парень. 

Река на мгновение перестала переливаться, как будто светляки разом замерли, возмущённые подобным неверием. Горо устало присел на покрытый мхом щербатый валун. Он хотел смотреть на воду и свет, прячущийся в глубине, но вместо этого смотрел на речную черноту.

— Встань, — тихо попросил Хаттори и потянул его за рукав.

— Ну что ещё?

— Ты сел на логово дракона.

— Чего? — Горо подскочил, словно ужаленный.

— Не напугай, они маленькие.

— Они? — шепотом переспросил Горо.

— Саламандры, я же тебе говорил. Миниатюрные копии драконов. Нам совсем не обязательно искать коготь большого дракона, эдак я тебя и через год назад не верну. Драконы скрытные, их просто так не найти. А вот саламандры по ночам сбрасывают лишние чешуйки и коготки. Если повезёт, утром мы найдём их поблизости.

— Надеюсь, я не навредил саламандре?

— Нет. Если бы ты на неё сел, ты бы почувствовал это, — расхохотался ниндзя. — Пошли – поищем. Вообще-то, на рассвете плевки старых демонов превращаются в перламутры, и искать их надо на дне реки. До захода солнца, потому что потом светляки заснут, и дно нельзя будет рассмотреть. Демоны, между прочим, абы куда не плюются — вода тут чистая.

— Перламутр, значит… перламутр лучше, чем плевки.

Горо нехотя разделся, аккуратно сложил вещи на покатом бревне, добрая половина которого была усеяна грибами с красными шляпками. А когда зашёл в реку, забыл и про перламутр, и про голого общительного ниндзя, и про то, что в реке нет бритвы и шампуня, зато есть светляки и невидимые саламандры, делающие воду такой же приятно обжигающей, как в их с Кимурой-куном любимом онсэне. Как давно они в нём не были! Вот кого здесь не хватало — Кимуры-куна. Он бы быстро придумал, что к чему: и как перламутр найти, и как дракона поймать, и рисовые колобки сообразил бы для вечно голодного Хаттори. Всё может, если захочет.

— Не грусти. — Хаттори вынырнул совсем близко. 

Кожа у ниндзя была горячей. «Передо мной всего лишь ребёнок в теле взрослого. Или взрослый с детским сердцем», — напомнил себе Горо.

— Смотри, я нашёл. — Хаттори протянул переливающуюся всеми цветами радуги находку. — Давай ладонь. Ну же, протяни руку, — нетерпеливо протараторил он.

Горячая ладонь накрыла ладонь Горо.

— Поблагодари меня сначала, а…

Горо не дал ему закончить фразу, поцеловав в широко открытые губы. «Этого парня ничего не смущает: ни то, что мы оба голые, ни то, что оба мужчины, ни то, что всё может плохо кончиться, если вовремя не остановить эти дурацкие благодарности», — думал Горо, целуя ниндзя совсем не детским поцелуем.

— Всё, довольно, — Горо до боли сжал в руке перламутр, а вместе с ним и чужие пальцы. — У тебя проблемы с дистанцией. Ты мне очень помогаешь, но я не люблю, когда так близко. Не надо больше, отойди.

— Извини, я же не знал, — ниндзя отодвинулся, какое-то время молча плавал в отдалении, а потом выбрался на берег и принялся собирать ветки для костра.

Горо последовал за ним не сразу. Небо, словно гигантская чаша с драгоценностями, наполнялось звёздами. Иногда с его краёв срывались капли-метеоры: одни стремительно падали на землю, другие медленно стекали по поверхности. Было тихо, раздавался лишь слабый треск невысокого, но уже смело разрывающего тьму костра.

— Без тебя в этом лесу я бы и часа не протянул , — Горо встал рядом с Хаттори. Вдруг показалось, что он обошёлся с ниндзя чересчур резко. — Не расстраивайся из-за меня. Это у меня проблемы с дистанцией. Я тяжело схожусь с людьми, хотя знаю парня, которому с незнакомыми ещё сложнее. Ты очень добрый. В моём мире таких, как ты, мало, и я рад, что мы с тобой познакомились. Хаттори, ты когда-нибудь общался со взрослыми, кроме папы?

Ниндзя отрицательно повертел головой. Горо был первым взрослым, с кем он общался без перерыва почти целые сутки.

— У тебя невероятно красивый костёр, — улыбнулся Горо.

Огненное творение походило на пасть дракона, из которой в чёрное небо вырывались языки пламени.

— Это папа придумал делать композиции из костра, а я быстро научился и переплюнул его в мастерстве. — Наконец-то ниндзя улыбался, и Горо вдруг подумал, что именно этой жизнеутверждающей улыбки ему ужасно не хватало последние полчаса. — Знаешь, а меня никто так не благодарил, как ты, чтобы сразу хотелось поблагодарить в ответ. Я буду по тебе скучать, когда ты уйдёшь.

— Хочешь пойти со мной? — Горо устроился рядом на пледе, потрепал Хаттори по коротким, влажным волосам. 

Прохладные сумерки сменились тёплой ночью. Горо чувствовал, как его волосы стремительно высыхают, и потому, глядя на костёр, пытался распутать непослушные кудри.

— Я очень хочу посмотреть твой мир, но… Мне многому ещё надо научиться. Нельзя, чтобы наш клан исчез, и потом тут живёт мой хозяин, я должен присматривать за ним. Хочу есть, — легко сменил тему Хаттори. — Слышишь, как в животе урчит? Пойдём, поможешь мне накопать корней лесной сливы. Они по вкусу, как картошка, если правильно пожарить.

— А если я отравлюсь… Вдруг мне не подходит ваша еда?

— Не отравишься, доверься мне. Тебе понравится. Совсем недавно я ел майонез, и мне понравилось.

— Тоже мне, сравнил, — пробурчал Горо, но пошёл за Хаттори в лес.

Поджаренные в золе корни действительно были вкусными. Горо лежал на тёплом пледе, бездумно таращась в звёздное небо, под боком тихо посапывал довольный и сытый ниндзя, от которого исходило тепло. Всё было почти, как в его фантазиях об идеально тёплом вечере. Только без вина. Странное дело: он смотрел на чужие звёзды чужого, фантастического мира, а ему как никогда было спокойно и хорошо, будто сбылось нечто детское, потаённое, задуманное в тёмной комнате под одеялом, о чём по секрету он рассказал бы только сестре.

На рассвете рядом с замшелым валуном валялись два крохотных с красными прожилками коготка: один изогнутый, острый и золотистый, второй подлиннее, прямой и полупрозрачный.

— Пяточный коготь, — пояснил потягивающийся Хаттори. Он был ещё совсем сонный и смотрел на когти, положив подбородок на плечо Горо.

Горо не стал расспрашивать его о пяточных когтях. Найти шкурку змеи оказалось ещё проще. В лесу, полном змей-коряг, кто-то всегда сбрасывал ночью кожу, оставляя её неприметно валяться под деревьями.

***

— Что же получается: ты сейчас прочитаешь заклинание, и я перенесусь обратно в свой мир? — Горо не мог поверить, что время, проведённое вместе с ниндзя, пролетело так быстро.

Они остановились неподалёку от дома Хаттори под ветвистым старым клёном, в дупле которого можно было легко спрятаться, заметив приближение отца. 

— Нет, я же не дал тебе попробовать папиного рисового колобка. И потом, я наизусть не помню заклинание, мне надо за ним сходить. Жди здесь.

Наверное, Хаттори и вправду ходил не только за заклинанием, но и за колобками, потому что отсутствовал он прилично, Горо даже успел поволноваться.

— Держи, — свесившийся с дерева ниндзя как всегда застиг Горо врасплох и теперь лыбился ему прямо лицо.

Проворчав ругательство, Горо взял зашитый в мех пузатый сосуд.

— Что это?

— Папино вино, дома попробуешь.

— У вас же табу… 

Ниндзя только пожал плечами.

— Папа пропажу не обнаружит?

— Не-а, — соврал Хаттори.

«Ну и зачем ты обманываешь? — подумал Горо. — Так хочешь сделать мне подарок, что готов рискнуть? Тебя же накажут, глупый мальчишка».

— Не выкидывай его, когда всё выпьешь. Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — улыбнулся Горо. Ему бы и в голову не пришло выкинуть подарок самого глупого во вселенной ниндзя.

— Хорошо, — хитро улыбнулся Хаттори. — Читаю.

— Мне отойти от тебя?

— Не обязательно. Можешь стоять, где хочешь. Переносится только тот, о ком идёт речь в заклинании.

— Как же ты тогда меня вызвал?

— Я же говорил, что всё напутал. Я же ниндзя, а не волшебник. Когда произнесу заклинание, считай до семи с половиной и можешь закрыть глаза. Когда откроешь, будешь уже дома. Готов?

— Подожди. Мы что даже не попрощаемся?

Ниндзя опустил голову и кивнул.

Горо улыбнулся и поправил выбившиеся из-под капюшона волосы Хаттори, а потом крепко его обнял. Подувший в этот момент ветер смахнул на них несколько кленовых листьев. Ниндзя дёрнулся в объятии, наверное, на автомате хотел использовать свой коронный приём, но Горо удержал его и держал до тех пор, пока тот не расслабился и не проболтался шепотом, что не принёс рисовые колобки, потому что папа их спрятал в большом шкафу, закрытом на ключ.

— А что это значит в твоём мире? Ну, то, что ты сейчас сделал. — Ниндзя, чуть наклонившись вперёд, вопросительно заглянул Горо в глаза.

— То, что мне хотелось бы иметь такого друга, как ты, — не раздумывая, ответил Горо.

— Я твой друг, — твёрдо произнёс ниндзя, отряхнул Горо от опавших листьев. Откашлялся, пробежал глазами по тёмному пергаменту, прищурился, вглядываясь в особо трудные символы, выдохнул и начал читать. 

Когда ниндзя разобрался с последней формулировкой, Горо досчитал до трёх и прижался губами к губам ниндзя. Он почувствовал солёный вкус: Хаттори, хитрюга, не доел вчера орешки, оставив несколько на потом. Это потом, видимо, наступило, когда он возвращался с заклинанием под мышкой. 

Приятный солёный вкус, мягкое тепло, спокойное дыхание. Горо невольно закрыл глаза, почувствовав, что Хаттори ему отвечает.

Рядом никого не было. Он стоял один в тёмной гримёрке, только часы отсчитывали время — громкие щелчки секундной стрелки в пустой комнате. «Неужели стоя заснул?» — мелькнула в голове пугающая мысль. Но она тут же разбилась о зажатый в руке вместительный предмет, на ощупь похожий на пузатую бутылку в меховой шкуре. Вне всякого сомнения, так оно и было.

— Значит, не сон, — самому себе ответил Горо, откупорил бутылку и глотнул. Сладкое вино приятно обожгло горло. Горячее, с медовым привкусом.

Он сделал ещё глоток, а потом ещё и ещё. Не похоже на него — ведь он мог смаковать эксклюзивные вина очень долго, а тут выпил всё за несколько минут. Нервы, что же еще?.. или… в бутылке сверкнула молния и погасла. Больше ничего не происходило, и Горо зажёг свет. Он долго смотрел через горлышко, пока не разглядел на дне маленький кристалл подозрительно знакомой формы. Каменная саламандра.

«Опустишь её в воду, и она оживёт. Правда, не во всякой воде саламандры оживают, некоторые так и остаются кристаллами на всю жизнь. Это разновидность такая странная, но, думаю, им и кристаллами хорошо живётся. В городе я таких несколько нашёл и папе принёс, испугался, что с ними сотворят что-нибудь», — вспомнил Горо ночной рассказ ниндзя о жизни саламандр.

Горо не знал, оживёт ли его саламандра, когда он принесёт её домой и нальёт в сосуд воды, или так и останется лишь искоркой жизни в камне. Он всегда боялся змей, но, глядя на маленькую золотистую ящерку в бутылке, подумал, что сейчас больше всего на свете хотел бы поблагодарить Хаттори за подарок, так неожиданно напомнивший ему о том, что сам он кое-кому подарков ещё ни разу не дарил. Нужно было это непременно исправить.

Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, Горо подтянул сползающие без ремня джинсы, отыскал среди разбросанных вещей телефон и вызвал такси. Дома его ждали голодные кошки. Это следы их собратьев Горо видел на хитроумном пледе, сливающемся с землёй. Достаточно было закрыть глаза, чтобы представить, как Хаттори забирается под плед, вертится с боку на бок, мечтая о рисовом колобке, и засыпает, невидимый ни одной живой душе.


End file.
